fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Papa Louie Customers Wiki:Name Reservations
Ever wanted to name a customer "Chris" even though there's already a Chris? Well, here you can reserve names so nobody can take them before you. Rules *Names must be names that no-one has used. This is simply due to the issue of the page already existing; it is possible to work around this by using a last name. *No taking names a user has reserved, unless you have permission. Reserved Names Reserved for Dawn14: *Danielle M. *Bethany W. *Matéo *Livie *Drew Reseved for Superqami: *Pearl *Platinum *Mimi Moon *Mike Moon *Red *Misa *Lucia Reserved for Spiky Eared Pichu: *Joana *Guillermo *Lionel *Faustine *Clara *Joost *Misaki *Dylan *Cristina *Hiroshi *Barbara Reserved for Andreiggff124: *Sarge *Mr. Minty *Captain Custard *Katniss Reserved for Slendar: *Raghnall *Victor *Saffron *Rogen *Akane *Yukina *Taleigh *Tommy *Irene *Tracy * Melinda * Kasumi Reserved for: Luis: *Lee *Ace Reserved for: Erikah Mabayo *Catherine *Shiro *Lyka Reserved for Espeon: *Europe *Yuletide *Honey *Aldenn *Eve *Athene/Athena Reserved for BlackberryAndRaspberries (Names that are striketroughed means that they got it's own page.) *Hanoi *Kiyoko *Callisto *Skoll *Mimas *Kago *Nii *Yang Kweon-Choi Kaosu Siblings AKA Azuki's cousins *Kaguya (Kurama) *Kirara (Kuyami) *Kuromi *Kage *Kai (Kemo) *Kitaro (Kohama) *Ken'ichi (Keyo) Reserved for: User:Bluesarethebest *Jay Reserved for XxBlazingDragonxX *Davis *Mick *Shelby *Helen *Angel *Angelica *Angelina *Cole *Kayden *Jayden *Michelle *Danny *Manny Reserved for User:Greatlegoman29: *Chalmer *Zuma *Benton *Pluto *Azalea *Sonny *Arnold *Reginald *Dwight *Liza *Hilda Reserved for Shaira (Already created FCs are given links) * Ethane * Moon * Rocket * Naiad/Nadia * Cu-bot * Hermia * Ginger Reserved for Rifqitheflipper * Stone * Bellatrix * Scorpion * Zed Zero * Seth * Roxy Sakura * Ivanovic * Rachel Rider * Josh * Spike * Gary Summershine * Skull * Quade * Quintin * Sprayer/Aleksandr * Victor R.V. * Metz * Karl * Ian Osprey * Darwin * Etienne * Revolve * Milly * Carrie * Nate * Hunter * SAS * Tommy * Nino * Drake Harrington * Brutus * Katherine * Carmen Vonstone * George Stones * Martin Groovehill * Lou * Linda Tresse Reserved for CeriseKitty3030 *Lucia N. *Hanon *Rina *Coco *Sara *Noel S. Reserved for Ironbert *Karen L. Reserved for Ironbert *Vincent *Hiro *Koolfox* Celvelowry *Covenhagar Reserved for VintagePineapple *Jeyohne *Viroh *Technatia *Frostbite *Cyrus *Shaddel *Lyla *Auradon *Evelangia Reserved for Kit0804 * Beryl (Textiles Teacher) ** Patty (History Teacher) ** Selma (German Teacher) ** Ghash (Troubled Teen) ** Frankie (Physical, Social, Health Education Teacher) ** Esther (Barista) ** Tilly (School Receptionist) ** Louis (Corner Shop Owner) ** Ellie (Beauty Manager) ** Alfie (Student) ** Mac (Landlord) ** Tegan (Airline Stewardess) ** Annalise (Organised Woman) ** Barney (Businessman) ** Barry (Student) ** Bart (Latin Teacher) ** Becca (Cookie's sous chef) ** Carmel (Spa Worker) ** Celia (Food Critic) ** Celine (Nurse) ** Charleen (Doctor) ** Declan (Chief of Medical Emergencies, entirely based of Charles S'Avage) ** Dennis (Comic Artist) ** Diane (Duchess of the Flipverse) ** Diego (Caravan Park Resident) ** Dirk (Doctor) ** Dodger (Tat seller) ** Fraser (Conman) ** Freddie (Man with a van) ** Gordon (Train Driver) ** Jacqui (Dinnerlady) ** Jambo (Army Officer) ** J.J (Nursery Teacher) ** Joanne (Gift Shop Worker) ** Jodie (Fitness Trainer) ** John Paul (Priest) ** Jude (Religious Education Teacher) ** Kath (Tennis Player) ** Kathleen (Fortune Teller) ** Kathleen-Angel (John Paul's co-worker, Nursery Worker) ** Kathy (Mother of Kelly and Kieron, husband of Lee) ** Kelly (Fast food worker) ** Kieron (Student) ** All the other ones on my page. ** Reserved for Imagoat *Roald *Pollyana *Duke